Blue Team
The members of Blue Team are the enemies of the Reds, and the ones stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost Number Alpha (Blue Base) are the most known. However, there are other outposts with members of the Blue Team, such as Outpost-17A (in Valhalla), Outpost-48A (in High Ground), etc. Known Members *Private Leonard L. Church (KIA) *Private First Class Lavernius TuckerTucker's rank is Private First Class according to his character profile on the Season 3 DVD(Active) *Private Michael J. Caboose (Active) *Epsilon (Active inside Epsilon unit) *Freelancer Texas (Allison) - Joined Blue Team (KIA) *Freelancer Washington (David) - Joined Blue Team (Active) *Junior -The child of Tucker (MIA) *Sister (KIA) *Sheila - SMART tank assigned to Blue Team (Active, in Pelican) *Captain Butch Flowers (KIA) *Andy (MIA) Epsilon-Doubles: *Epsilon-Tex (Active inside Epsilon unit) *Tucker (S9) (Active inside Epsilon unit) *Caboose (S9) (Active inside Epsilon unit) *Sheila (S9) (Active inside Epsilon unit) *Andy (S9) (Active inside Epsilon unit) Other Known Blues: *Lieutenant Miller (KIA) *Private Jones (KIA) *Private Mickey (KIA) *Private Jimmy (KIA) Overview As it was recently discovered, both Blue and Red Teams were assigned as part of an experiment. The Blues were mostly the ones to advance the story in the series. Blood Gulch Church is the Blood Gulch Blue team's self-appointed leader after the death of their leader, Captain Flowers. He is dirty-mouthed, often angry and very easily angered, especially by his own team members. Church uses a sniper rifle as his main weapon, despite being a terrible shot. In fact, Church hitting anything with a bullet is described by Washington as "unbelievable". During the events of Reconstruction, Church is revealed to be the Alpha.The only 3 people he hit were Caboose's toe with a pistol, Wyoming in the chest with a sniper file (Though Wyoming quickly distorted time, thereby ensuring it never "actually" happened) and the Meta's leg in an impossible sniper shot, although Washington said he did not call it. Tucker is juvenile, lazy about the war and increasingly obsessed with sex. Later in the Blood Gulch Chronicles, he gained the ability to hear something that can be viewed as a sexual joke from several miles away and may be black, but he offers no real answer when questioned about it.Tucker is also very long sighted, being able to see Donut from the Blue Base base without using a sniper rifle. Caboose is the rookie for the blue team that starts off as stupid, but becomes more departed from reality as the seasons progressed. He has a deluded imagination, and often perceives reality far differently from the other characters. It is Caboose that most of the humour from Red vs Blue originates. The last member of the Blood Gulch Blue team is Tex. Although actually a mercenary hired to help them in the war, she is considered a part of the team in most situations. She is described by all other characters as mean bitch which was helped on by the Project Freelancer. She was also a former girlfriend of Church. Sources Category:Blue Team Category:Teams